An apparatus for displaying a stereoscopic image has been developed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-22150). There is an arrangement which, in such a stereoscopic image display apparatus, is for adjusting parallax for every portion of a subject included in the stereoscopic image (Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-307225). Further, there is also a digital camera for extracting a region of interest (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-148800) and a parallax image capture apparatus for acquiring multiple depth values of a subject brought into view by superimposing of a plurality of objects (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-4370).
In a stereoscopic image, it is necessary to arrange it so that there will no parallax between certain image portions that are common to both the left-eye and right-eye images that constitute the stereoscopic image. Conventionally, although it is arranged so that there is no parallax between the approximate central portions of respective ones of the left-eye and right-eye images, there are instances where the stereoscopic image displayed will appear unnatural.